Twisted Reality
by Crimsonpheonix271
Summary: RE-Writing/ Ryoma intead of going to Seishun Gakuen goes to Hyotei. Teaming up with the Monkey King and rest of the tennis club, how is he going to stay sane? Read and let the chaos unfold. RyomaXAtobe...Ohh what fun Mwahahaha
1. New Mornings

Hey, yes I am re-writing Twisted Reality, expanding on it and repairing the plot-rope that the plot-bunnies ate through. They need to be trained. (Takes mental note and sticks to their cage.) Now that that's done, if you have any ideas for this story please tells, I need all the help I can get. Ah now onto the story. (absently pats the plot-bunny on her lap and gets bitten)

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine nor are any of the characters.

_Chapter One- New Morning_

Ryoma really didn't want to wake up today, he had what was commonly known as New School syndrome, he was starting at_ Hyotei Academy._ His father had wanted him to go to_ Seishun Academy _or _Seigaku _as it was more commonly known as, but he really didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps, even if his was a legend to all tennis fans and players around the world. Ryoma just wanted to start in his own way, make a name for himself where people don't know him where he wasn't just a copy of his father. Hell that was the main reason they came to Japan in the first place. Sure he was a 4 time junior champion but even after all that he was known as 'Samurai Junior' in recognition of his father 'Samurai Nanjiro'.

Hyotei was supposed to be good at tennis but they weren't the regional champions. It was a school for the wealthy people and business heirs so that they could make connections with people of their own supposed level. The uniform was the only thing that didn't really agree with me, white, red and green, such an interesting combination. The shirt was white; the tie was a red that clashed horribly with the chequered dark green. He just hoped that you could edit them yourselves.

"Ryoma, are you done dressing yet? If you are, come down and eat breakfast before you go to school. Oji-san is dropping you of today since he has an idea that you don't know how to read directions"

Nanako called, his sister? well that's what she likes to think of herself, though  
she's a cousin and not really his sibling, but he couldn't really argue with her because the whole family is pretty close... not. They hadn't had contact from his mother's part of the family since she passed away 5 years ago, damn rich bastards... Well most of them anyway.

"Dad would get more lost than I could ever get" Ryoma replied dragging himself out off his thoughts. After that, Nanako stayed silent, after all everyone in the family knew how air head the man was. After putting on the hideous uniform he went on to have breakfast, Nanako standing behind the stove cooking, it smelled like an omelette from here but you could never know, with her being the inventive cook that she is. After finishing the green omelet, he muttered a thank you in her direction and started to walk out the door when she called for him again.

"If you're looking for uncle he's at the temple" Why she felt the need to tell Ryoma this was anyone's guess. It wasn't like you would find him anywhere else; all he ever did was sit under the giant bell reading swimsuit magazines.

As he walked out he shivered at the slightly maniacal giggling that came from behind, he really didn't want to know what the girl found so funny. Her humour and the old man's were exactly the same, and normally that wouldn't bother him so much but when he was the reason they were laughing it was never a good idea to know what their imaginations came up with, he still had terrifying memories. You could definitely tell they were related will just the way they acted though at least she wasn't a pervert. Ryoma sighed in annoyance as he walked up the old path behind the house; it ran to a well kept Shinto temple. Location wise the house was closer to Seigaku then Hyotei but that hadn't stopped Ryoma from choosing to go there.

When Ryoma found the pervert he was sleeping under the bell, the wood knocker was lightly tapping with a shallow ringing sound. As he slowly crept closer to the sleeping man intent on waking the man up in an extremely uncomfortable way. Ignoring the buxom women on the front cover of the magazines he dragged the half full bucket of rain water and lifted it above the sleeping head.  
And in three, two, one.

Ryoma poured the cold water over Nanjiro's head, jumping away when the soaked man rolled of the ledge, landing harshly on the ground, clouds of dust hovered around them. After a very loud yelling fit, (How could you do that to me? He whined loudly, sometimes Ryoma wonder how old he was) and a much bruised nose that looked like a melon at the moment. Ryoma looked at him impatiently, absently wondering how long he had until school started, it wouldn't do well to start his first day at school being late. "You were supposed to drop me off at school today" Ryoma reminded him calmly after it seemed like they were never going to get to the actual topic.

"Fine" He said looking longingly at the magazine he was reading, and sighed. "Let's Go then" By the tone of his voice he really didn't want to but as it was too late to catch the bus. Not that he really cared but being on time, but first impressions were important, that was something that his _Mother_ had imprinted onto his brain while she was still alive. God knows someone had to teach him manners because Father and Ryoga definitely weren't going to. Ryoga, the son with a severe case of wanderlust, that hadn't called home in over 9 months. Oh well that was normal for him. Ah, he had finally gotten off his ass and was ready to go.

By the time they had arrived in front of the large steel fence that was framed by neatly trimmed hedges. After the rusty car had stopped, looking quite out of place surrounded by cars that look like they were worth at least 10 times more , Ryoma hurried to get out not wanting to hear the talk that was coming. "Ryoma, please don't get into trouble." His father whined, his head poking out from inside. "Hai, Hai" Ryoma replied tiredly, having had this conversation more than once with the annoying man. It wasn't exactly his fault that his opponent had ended up with a broken wrist; it was common sense that you don't stop the ball with your hand.  
Stupid people.

As Ryoma walked down the yellow path that reminded him of something he had seen before, he once again realize exactly how big the school was. In the five minutes he had been there he hadn't seen one person. But as he got closer to the main building he could hear a commotion coming from around the back and promptly went the other direction, well tried to but that doesn't really work when you walk into what feels like a soft brick wall.

* * *

Kabaji Munehiro was getting something for 'ore-sama' when he walked into someone who he quite clearly remembered from staying at the Atobe branch house. Ryoma Echizen, one of the only people that he had ever seemed get under Keigo skin. Kabaji just put it down to how similar they were; both were extremely proud people, though Ryoma was a lot more sedated. Another thing was that they were both good at tennis, and had an almost even win record ever since they were children. There was another aspect to their arguments that he knew they had never looked at before – unresolved sexual tension, well as much as children could have anyway.

He knew this, the butlers knew this; hell their parents probably knew this and Kabaji was pretty sure there was a large betting pool about the outcome of their relationship. Kabaji knew this was going to be a long year, when you put those two together there was always a large commotion. He was actually feeling slightly sorry for the rest of the team; they had absolutely no idea what was going to happen, if they thought Atobe was bas now. He knew it would be a good idea to stock up on aspirin. He only hoped that they wouldn't be sharing a dorm together... wait, wasn't Atobe suppose to be sharing his room with someone now.  
Oh hell no.

Kabaji knew that he let absolutely nothing onto his face, not even slight surprise at seeing the boy who he had last heard was in America finishing up a competition, using that same blank mask he had been wearing for years. If he wasn't wrong it had been Ryoma's idea in the first place, something about not having your opponent not being able to read you. The boy was intelligent after all and had ideas that most people would never think about, no matter how many people would like him to be simple minded, including Keigo who was in a state of complete denial.

* * *

Ryoma looked up at him smirking as a thought entered his mind. If Kabaji was here that meant the monkey king was here as well. "Kabaji," Ryoma called, making the taller boy look at him. "Don't tell the baka I'm here, this is going to be amusing." He almost felt the need to cackle madly as he got up.

* * *

Ha, it's done. Happy now? Good.  
Now which one should I update next? It's up to my stalkers, you people to be precise. So tell me which you want.  
Crimsonpheonix271


	2. History

Hello to all you have patiently waited for me to continue this and to those new readers who have found this story, I am sorry for the lack of updates but I seemed to have met a writer's block over this long period of time so I will try to update all my stories more often as I have a long break coming up in a few months but It will be busy before then and after so I once again apologize for taking so long.

Disclaimer : I do Not own.

Here is –

_Chapter Two - History_

Ryoma looked up as the bell rang, once again ignoring the teacher as she tried to tell him off for sleeping through class. It wasn't really his fault that he already knew what she was talking about and he found no reason to pay attention to her or the class. Once you lived in America for as long as he had you would find what she was teaching simple and nothing to really put your mind to. He wondered if he could be put up a grade for English?

He absentmindedly moved through the halls, finalising his plan on how to meet the monkey king and humiliating him in front of his team. If there was one thing he knew about the 'almighty' Atobe was the fact that he liked to look and be higher than everyone around him; even when it wasn't true. So the best way to get back at him for what he had done was to ruin whatever standing he had with his teammates, he would get it back later anyway. Nothing was ever permanent with that guy's ego, no matter how many times he tried to ruin whatever reputation he had built nothing ever stuck, not that he didn't try. He had lost count of the hours he had put into planning out his next move.

Most people would find his actions childish and cruel but it was how he and the monkey king worked, ever since they were kids, even being in the same room was hard enough without taunting each other. The first time they had met had ended with a food fight, at a formal party.

_**~-_-~-_-~-_-~ Flashback ~-_-~-_-~-_-~**_

_Ryoma peaked out from behind his mother. This was the first time that he had been taken to these parties that the main family held. His mother had told him about them on many occasions but had said that he was too young to handle them. At age 6 it seemed like his mother thought he was old enough to not get into any major trouble._

_All Ryoma saw was people, more people than he had ever seen. They ranged from children as old as he was to people who look older than his mother. There were many older people whose hair seemed to glow in the dim lights that the chandeliers let off. Everyone looked neat and tidy, reminding him of Seii-chan who never seemed to get dirty no matter how much they played. He tightened his grip, he wished Seii-chan was here, at least then he would have known someone in this giant mass of bodies._

_He clung tighter to his mother's dress as she brought them through all the people to the table on the other side of the room. It was layered with food, only some that he recognised but it still looked yummy. It was all colourful and there was a sweet smell coming off it, making his stomach grumble quietly. His mother let off a soft laugh and moved him closer to the table and placed him on the chair so he could see over the table edge. His hand had almost taken one of the last blue sweets when a slightly larger hand grabbed it from his finger tips. He pouted as he looked up into amused dark blue eyes, he had wanted that._

_Keigo looked down into the teary gold eyes in front of him but he could tell that they weren't serious. It looked more like that trick that his cousins used on their parent's, and had many times tried to use on him. They never succeeded, but this kid in front of him seemed to pull it off better because he, Atobe Keigo, felt slightly guilty. Which cannot happen, there was no reason for him to feel guilty, this was his house and he could do whatever he wanted. Delicately shoving the sweet in his mouth he deliberately ate slowly showing the menace in front of him how enjoyable it was, and that he couldn't have one because that had been the last._

_He watched in amusement as the brats fake tears dried up and were replaced by a warm glare, obviously not very impressed with the whole situation. The boy seemed to ignore him after that one look and reached for another sweet but Keigo grabbed it once again before the boys short arms could get even half way. This went on for a while, earning him a glare hotter and hotter every time. Not that they bothered him much, he had seen stronger ones from a poodle let alone other children._

_Distracted as he was he missed the calculating gleam that didn't really suit someone so young run through the gold eyes. If he had he probably wouldn't have ended up covered in cake the next moment, trying to wipe it out of his eyes. As he did that he vaguely noticed that the noise surrounding them seemed to have quietened in a shocked silence; not that he could blame them, he himself never thought that such a thing could happen. This brat of a child just threw chocolate cake, his favourite form what he could smell, in his face, and he was smirking. Keigo's hands moved before he could think through his next action, and by the time he became aware his cake covered, vanilla this time, was in the other kids face, blocking his entire face from view._

_Keigo had no idea what had come over him, from the time had had learned to walk he had had manners and etiquette programmed into his personality. And it was common sense that a host, even if he wasn't the one who planned the party it was his house, was not to attack a guest with food. It just was not done, not that it was going to stop him from retaliating against this brat in front of him._

_Ryoma grinned under all the cake that was on his face, it had been a while since he had someone to have a food fight with. Seii-chan was to prim and proper to get into such silly games and would rather play a calmer game, like Go or Chess. Not that those weren't fun and all but they were children not old men, they liked to make mess. _

_He looked closer at the boy in front of him, not only hadn't he cried or caused a fit like he had thought but he had also retaliated, with vanilla mind you but that could be forgiven. It looked like this wasn't going to be as boring as he had first thought. His grin grew larger as he picked one of the pastries in front of him. This was going to be fun._

~-_-~-_-~-_-~_** Flashback End **_~-_-~-_-~-_-~

Ryoma grinned at the memory, closing the door to his locker. He knew that the rivalry between him, and Keigo was a lot more complicated than either mentioned out loud but that was what made the whole situation so interesting. There were so many mysteries to be solved and that just made it fun. But he wondered if Atobe had changed much in the time that they had been apart. He knew that sometimes people changed in the weirdest ways, but if Atobe was egotistical then he wasn't Atobe.

He looked around for the tennis courts, knowing that he wouldn't find his friend anywhere else. As he wondered further away from the school he could hear a crowd getting louder. If there was one thing that he could tell was that they seemed to be chanting the same thing over and over again. 'Atobe, Atobe.' Well it looked like he had found the courts and his target.

When he reached the crowd, using his small height to his advantage, he moved himself to the front and stopped in surprise. Not because he had suddenly gotten taller, even though he had in the year and a half that they hadn't seen each other. Neither was it the way that he moved across the court. It was the set determination that was displayed on that familiar face. In the past Keigo was determined in the sport but it was always below the surface, now it was visible to anyone who looked at him. It made him gleeful and surprisingly proud, not that he would ever tell anyone. The prideful bastard looked like he was serious now, which was great considering how he had been when they were kids. And he looked happy.

Ryoma moved over to stand behind the competitors seating, waiting for the game to end.

"Game, Set, Match to Atobe Keigo." The intercom broadcasted, signalising the end of the game. Keigo was obviously tired as he hadn't noticed Ryoma standing behind him as he sat down, and Ryoma could understand. The game had been surprisingly close and had taken quite a while.

It was then that Ryoma knew that coming back to Japan was one of the best ideas that his father ever had, but it doesn't discount all the bad ones that he's had. And there were many. Many.

Moving away from those scaring thoughts he leaned up to Keigo's ear, blowing lightly as he said,

"Mada Mada Dane, monkey king."

* * *

And there you are people the second chapter.  
For you people, who haven't voted on the pole on my page, please do. There aren't enough to get a definite line on whom and who should not already know Ryoma. And please tell me which ones you won't me to update next or I will just go from the ones that haven't been updated in quite a while.

Signing off –

Cimsonpheonix271


End file.
